


Fun at Disneyland

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Disneyland, Dom Gerard Way, Frank rides gerard, Frerard Oneshot, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex In A Storage Room, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gerard looked up into Frank's eyes as he took him all the way in. The other man jolted and held his breath, and it took him several seconds until he was able to continue speaking. “P-please,” he stammered. “Please just fuck me, oh god-”</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--</p>
</div>Technical difficulties lead to some storeroom action.
            </blockquote>





	Fun at Disneyland

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

"Are you sure about it? Not that _I'm_ scared, I just wanna make sure you'll be fine in there. You know, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend here. Wouldn't want you to have nightmares. Maybe we should just-“

“Frankie, it's for _children_!” Gerard laughed, entangling his fingers with the other man's and dragging him towards the entrance. Today finally was the big day, the day they'd been waiting and saving money for for a long time. The both of them had managed to get a couple of days off to fulfill their dream of going to Disneyland together, and here they were, standing in front of the Haunted Mansion and excited to go in. Well, half of them was excited, Frank, although trying to hide it, was rather scared and nervous, but Gerard wouldn't have any of it. In fact, he thought Frank's fear was rather cute. “Come on, don't be a pansy.”

“I-I'm not!” Frank protested, reluctantly following Gerard through the gate to stand in the line. “I'm just worried about you.”

“Fine, so maybe you should just go in alone? I don't want you to miss out on the ride, I can just wait for you outside,” Gerard teased, grinning when he saw a nervous flicker in his boyfriend's eyes and felt his fingers getting squished as Frank instinctively held his hand a little tighter. 

“No!” he said a bit too fast. “I mean, don't... Whatever, I'm scared, okay? Stop fucking with me.”

Gerard chuckled and briefly pecked Frank's pouting lips. “Honey, it's going to be fine,” he promised with a genuine smile. “You don't have to be scared. What's the matter, anyway? I thought you'd like horror movies...?”

“I do. But this is different, you know, you're actually _in_ there, like, surrounded by it. When watching a horror movie, I can always tell what is reality and what isn't.”

They had reached the line and now queued behind the other people waiting. It was a fairly hot day, the sun merciless fried their bared skin, and Gerard was sure the both of them would have a pretty bad sunburn by the end of the day, despite the shitload of suncream they had applied earlier. Unfortunately, there weren't any trees or tarps to provide some shade, so they would have to endure the heat while waiting in line. 

“But isn't it the same here?” Gerard considered. “Like, you know that none of it is real. It's a ride in fricking Disneyland, Frankie. There's no need to be scared.”

“I know,” Frank whined. “It's just- whatever. I guess, you're right, I'm being a pansy.”

“It's kinda cute actually,” the older one said with a smirk. “I can protect you.”

Frank grinned at him, then made an innocent expression and tilted his head so he had to look through his eyelashes to see Gerard. “Will you keep me safe, daddy?” he whispered so only Gerard could hear. 

His words had a visible effect on Gerard. He bit his lip as he looked down on Frank, tempted to kiss him hard, no matter if the people nearby would be bothered by it or not. Frank and him had this thing going on when having sex where Frank called Gerard daddy, and it would turn Gerard on so much every single time. Frank rarely called him that when they weren't having sex, or not about to, as a matter of fact. And if he did, it was mostly meant to be a joke. But there was something in his eyes as he said the word, and something about the way he now smirked at him playfully, that sent a wave of excitement and arousal straight to Gerard's dick. Frank chuckled and winked at him, yet again squeezing Gerard's hand.

“Don't do that to me in public, baby,” Gerard said under his breath as he closed his eyes. Memories of the two of them fucking shot through his mind, Frank whimpering and cursing and begging for more, Frank sucking his dick and riding him, practically screaming. He forced his eyes open and saw the other people surrounding him, some of them children, and he instantly felt guilty for letting his mind become this dirty when he was in fucking _Disneyland_. 

“Why?” Frank kept his voice childlike and quiet. “Does it turn you on, daddy?”

Gerard wanted to shove him away, but couldn't deny how arousing he found it when Frank leaned in closer and got on the tips of his toes, stretching his tiny body until he was tall enough to whisper into Gerard's ear. “Does it make you want to touch me?” 

“Fuck, Frankie, please,” Gerard hissed, a bulge in his pants forming. “God, not here.” 

“Sorry,” Frank purred, his lips still way too close to Gerard's ear. “You're just too sexy. I'm so lucky to have such an attractive boyfriend, so good-looking and smart as well, simply perfect. And the way you can fuck me, oh god-” Gerard swallowed hard when Frank actually fucking _moaned_ in his ear and then licked his lobe. “The way you can make me squirm and cum and-”

“Frank, stop,” Gerard said in a firm voice, finally mustering enough strength to push Frank away from himself, softly but severely nonetheless. The other people in the line hadn't paid attention to the two lovebirds yet, but Gerard was sure they would notice something was going on soon if they didn't stop it here. The last thing he wanted was to get thrown out of Disneyland because people felt molested by his boyfriend molesting him. “Not here. But trust me, if we weren't where we are right now, I'd shove you against the closest wall and fuck your brains out. And I promise we will get to that part later, this evening when we're in the hotel. Does that sound fair to you?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Frank giggled with an excited smile. “That sounds amazing.” 

The fact that he just obeyed without any hesitation didn't really help the semi hard-on Gerard had going on now, though. He _loved_ Frank playing the role of this innocent boy, the way he admired his daddy and would do anything he told him to, but also the way Frank was just being himself and – clearly a little horny – trying to seduce his boyfriend. And maybe, just maybe, he'd done that to get himself out of having to do the Haunted Mansion ride. 

The waiting in the line seemed to last tremendously long, which might be due to the heat and the fact that Gerard had to fight down the urge to grab Frank and drag him into the next public bathroom and fuck him senseless. Frank, in contrary, seemed to have dropped the subject completely, just as Gerard had told him to, and talked about the Mansion instead. He had gotten his phone out of his pocket and was now googling the ride they were about to attend, probably to assure himself it was safe enough and nothing severe would happen to him.

“...features a ride-through tour in Omnimover vehicles called _Doom Buggies_. That sounds funky. Opened in 1969. And as far as Wikipedia knows, no visitor has died in there yet. So I guess I will be safe?” Frank giggled insecurely and ran his fingers through his messy hair. There had been structure in it this morning after he'd applied his usual amount of hairspray, but now, due to the sweat the sun made him produce, it looked as if he'd just woken up. Or just got fucked. The latter made Gerard's situation even worse.

“You will be,” Gerard assured him and planted a short kiss on his forehead. “Don't worry so much, honey.”

**

A shriek escaped Frank's throat when the Doom Buddy came to a halt with a jolt. Immediately his heart started to beat even faster than before as he clutched to Gerard's arm and dug his fingers into his biceps, breath hitched and irregularly.

“Gee, w-what's going on?” he stammered, not giving a shit about sounding pathetic anymore.

“Shush, Frankie,” Gerard whispered back as he put a calming hand on Frank's trembling ones. “I'm sure everything is okay. Don't panic, we're good.”

Frank nodded and tried to slow down his breathing. They were in complete darkness, even the creepy music that had been played before had stopped now, and all Frank could hear was the voices of the other visitors and Gerard's steady breathing. Was this part of the ride? Gerard might call him a pussy, but with every second that went by uneventful, Frank grew surer this wasn't supposed to happen at all.

“Okay, maybe we're stuck?” Gerard said after another ten seconds of silence. “I don't think they've planned this, there isn't even music anymore-”

“I know,” Frank interrupted. “Shit, I was right all along, Gerard. Now you see what I meant, this is bullshit, why are we even-”

His panicky voice was interrupted by a female one coming through the speaker integrated in their vehicle. “Dear visitors, we're sorry for the interruption,” she stated in a cooling, professional tone. “A technical difficulty has occurred, yet there is no reason to worry. Please stay seated and patient as an expert is fixing the problem. Your ride will continue in only a few minutes. We apologize for the inconvenience.” Then it was silent again as Frank slowly got calmer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let his head fall against the soft headrest. A technical difficulty. No ghosts, no vampires or revenge-seeking bodies, no zombies. Okay, zombies were actually kind of cool, but whatever. Just some electricity issues or something like that. 

“See?” Gerard next to him said. “Everything's okay. Let's just stay calm, baby.”

“Okay.” Frank pulled himself together and sat upright again. “Sorry, I'm just- I don't know. I really don't like these kind of rides.”

“We're almost done, I guess,” Gerard said. “What do you wanna do after this?”

“Let's do Indiana Jones next!” Frank suggested. “Oh, or this Star Wars thing again, that was kinda cool.”

“Again? Didn't the long line bother you?” Gerard asked, grinning although Frank couldn't see. “We stood in that queue for how long? 2 hours?”

“Was worth it, though,” Frank argued. “And we could get a Fast Pass this time.”

Gerard nodded and was just going to say a word of agreement when the female voice spoke through the speakers yet again. 

“Dear visitors,” she started. “We're sorry to inform you that the technical difficulty is more severe than we had expected. It will take us about 10 to 15 minutes to remedy the issue. If you want to wait, please stay seated. For those of you who don't want to wait and do another ride instead, the way out is to your right.” Suddenly there was an array of small green lights on the floor, leading the way out. “Just follow the symbols on the floor. I will inform you in a couple of minutes as to when the continuation can be expected. Thank you for your attention.” 

“Great,” Frank sighed, lifting his arms as the safety device in front of their chests got lifted so they were free to go. “So, you wanna wait or leave?” He looked into his boyfriend's barely visible eyes, hopeful to be redeemed from this horrible ride. They appeared even more beautiful with the greenish shimmer, making Gerard look like he was literally glowing from inside. 

“Actually,” Gerard started, and suddenly there was his warm hand on Frank's thigh. “Why don't we use the time... otherwise?”

“Otherwise?” Frank repeated, a shiver going down his spine. He could see Gerard smirking and had to bury his front teeth in his lip as his boyfriend's hand approached his crotch, slow but steady. He swallowed as his body clenched in anticipation. “You- you mean-?”

“Yeah, I mean just that.” 

The self-confidence in Gerard's voice made the younger man shudder. “Like, here? How-”

“Not _right_ here, obviously,” Gerard chuckled quietly. “But... I'm sure they have an empty Staff Only room somewhere here. Wanna go look for one?”

Frank hesitated, imagining what Gerard was suggesting and the hand dangerously close to his hardening dick prevented his brain from working properly. “I- I don't know. I want to, but what if-”

“Isn't that what you wanted, Frankie?” Gerard pressed, speaking the other man's name as if it was a delicious treat as he moved his body closer to Frank's, their faces a few inches apart. “Didn't you want to get touched by me?” Now his hand had reached Frank's crotch and he smirked when he felt the bulge forming there, Frank quivered quietly. “Didn't you want to get fucked by your daddy?”

“Y-yes, please,” Frank whimpered and closed the space between their lips, kissing him hungrily. “Daddy, yes...”

Gerard placed his unneeded hand on the crook of Frank's neck, pulling him closer, while the other one started to massage Frank's erection. In only a minute or two he had reduced his boyfriend to a needy mess with a boner of a size definitely worth mentioning, and he loved how desperate he let his tongue run over Gerard's bottom lip until he would let him enter his mouth. Their tongues met each other hot and almost feverishly, fighting for dominance for about two seconds before Frank surrendered and let Gerard basically fuck his mouth with his tongue whilst clutching the fabric of the other man's shirt, making desperate tiny noises. 

“Okay, baby,” Gerard breathed. “Let's get out of this thing. I can't fucking wait any longer.” 

Frank jumped to his feet and took Gerard's hand, eagerly dragging him along the marked way. He let his free hand slide along the wall, paying attention to any kind of unevenness in the cold material that would indicate the presence of a door. Most of the vehicles they passed by turned out to be empty already, apparently nobody was up for a quarter hour wait for a ride that was almost over anyway. 

Gerard felt his pulse quicken as he realized what they were about to do. He'd always had a thing for sex in public, but – despite one or two blowjobs in a public bathroom – had never done anything along these lines. He was excited though, hell, was he excited. His cock throbbed in his pants, desperate for Frank's mouth around it, as he let his boyfriend lead the way. His eyes had adjusted to the poor lighting by now, and he kept looking for a place suiting their needs. 

“There's a door right here!” Frank suddenly hissed, letting his fingers slide over the wood. Gerard too reached out for it, and yes, there was a door. His hand ran over the wood until he found the doorknob. Praying it would be unlocked, he tried to open the door, and then – he couldn't believe their luck – the door swung open.

Frank squeaked in excitement as he grabbed Gerard hand yet again and dragged him inside.  
Then they stayed silent for a few seconds, holding their fast breaths as they listened for any kind of noise. It was quiet though, so Gerard chuckled, closed the door behind them and let his hand run over the wall next to it, looking for a light switch.

“Okay, I'm going to turn on the light,” he whispered half a minute later. 

Frank nodded and covered his sensitive eyes with his hands as the light bulb above them made a soft noise and then illuminated the room. The light wasn't too bright, in fact, the bulb did a really poor job, but it was perfect for what they intended to do. Slowly he lowered his arms, blinking multiple times as he looked around the room. It was a small chamber rather than an actual room, with a locker and a chair, and several cleaning supplies. But before Frank could take in more details of the room, there was Gerard in front of him, pressing him against the wall and attacking his lips with his mouth. Frank groaned in relieve, finally he didn't have to hold back anymore. Not as much as before, anyway, of course they still had to be quiet or they would get caught. 

Gerard pinned Frank between himself and the wall, pressing his own body against the other man's and grinding his hips suggestively. Frank could feel Gerard's rock-hard cock rubbing against his body, and he couldn't help but reach down and squeeze him through his pants. He smirked in satisfaction when Gerard moaned into his mouth and kissed him yet a little fiercer, exploring the younger man's mouth with his eager tongue. Suddenly he grabbed both of Frank's wrists and pinned them against the wall above Frank's head where he kept them with his left hand whilst the other one was in Frank's hair, tugging on it playfully. Frank gasped in pain and pleasure, desperately humping Gerard a little faster. 

Gerard's lips left Frank's and moved on to the man's jawline instead, leaving Frank's skin prickling wherever he planted a kiss. Frank threw his head back and closed his eyes, completely at Gerard's mercy as he pinned him to the bare wall. Now he felt him move on towards his neck, nibbling on his sensitive spots before he sucked in a small amount of skin, forceful enough to cause Frank to gasp and his whole body to twitch and beg silently for more, but still gentle enough to not make him feel actual pain. There would be a hickey within the next couple of hours, and Frank's heart beat even more excitedly thinking about getting visibly marked by his boyfriend.

“Ger-Gerard,” he breathed, squirming under the other man's hot touch. “Let me...”

“What, baby?” Gerard asked softly after releasing the skin he had been sucking on, now licking about the reddening spot. “What do you want?”

“Let me... touch you,” he begged, half-heartedly trying to get his wrists loose. “Please-”

“Uhn, uhn, honey,” Gerard chuckled before now kissing Frank's collar bone. He made sure to tighten his fingers around his boyfriend's wrists, leaving the younger one whimpering. “Be a good boy and let daddy touch you first.”

Frank tensed visibly at these words, his hips rutting against Gerard's even more determinedly, and his dick got even harder. “Y-yes, daddy,” he moaned and let his arms go limb, steadily submitting himself to his boyfriend.

“That's right,” Gerard mumbled and sucked in a section of Frank's skin in the crook of his neck. He was pleased when he heard the man's breath quicken and a soft moan leave his mouth as he used his mouth to create another beautiful hickey. “Keep your arms up,” he demanded before removing his fingers around Frank's wrists and moved them onto the hem of the other man's shirt instead. Then he pulled it off threw it behind himself, oblivious to where it landed and, if he was honest, he didn't give a shit. Gerard now let his fingers trail across the chest he was so familiar with, the artful tattoos on it and Frank's stomach, before giving Frank another short, yet passionate kiss and slowly getting on his knees in front of him. 

He watched as Frank whimpered yet again, desperate and excited for what he knew Gerard was about to do, and Gerard maintained eye contact as he opened Frank's pants and undid his zipper. Gerard loved the way he kept his arms pressed against the wall above his head, the way he bit his lip to prevent himself from making too loud noises, the way the vein on his neck seemed to throb in arousal. 

Without looking at his hands, Gerard got Frank out of his jeans without bothering to take off his pants or underwear. He began pumping him, painfully slowly, enjoying the view of Frank's eyes rolling back into his skull as he groaned at the mere contact. Gerard smirked and licked across the head. The familiar taste of Frank's pre cum spread in his mouth, making him hungry for more. Frank's whole body quivered when he eventually took him in, now eager to get things going fast. His own dick was agonizingly hard and pressing against the insides of his jeans, begging for any kind of release. Also, they probably had to hurry a bit since they didn't know when they would need this room again. 

“D-daddy-!” Frank gasped above him, and that's when Gerard lost every single bit of patience he might have had and took him all the way in, enjoying the feeling of Frank's tip pressing against the back of his throat briefly before he pulled away to repeat the action. He let his head bob, building a fast rhythm that made Frank's legs shake and his fingers dug into the skin of his own wrists. 

Gerard and Frank had been a couple for quite a while now, implying Gerard knew every single one of Frank's sweet spots. He kept moving his head fast as he let his tongue dance around Frank's cock, paying especially much attention to the vein on the underside and the tip. 

“Please, daddy, I-”

Gerard looked up into Frank's eyes as he took him all the way in. The other man jolted and held his breath, and it took him several seconds until he was able to continue speaking. “P-please,” he stammered. “Please just fuck me, oh god-”

With a satisfying noise Gerard let go of Frank's tip and stood upright again. Being face to face with an almost naked Frank urged him to kiss his boyfriend again, which the other man reciprocated gratefully. “Want me to fuck you?” Gerard breathed into the kiss. “I'm going to make you feel so good, baby boy, I'm going to fuck that sweet tight ass of yours.”

“Yes, shit,” Frank gasped, now finally feeling like he was allowed to lower his hands and shakily reached for Gerard's belt. He managed to open his boyfriend's pants during the kiss, then began to push him softly towards the other wall. 

“What are you-?”

“Sit on that chair, Gerard,” Frank panted, shoving Gerard into sitting position. “I wanna ride you. Please, let me ride you.”

How could he say no to that? “Sure, baby,” he answered quickly before kicking his jeans completely off. Frank smirked seductively as he had got rid of his own pants as well, knelt down in front of Gerard and took his length into his mouth without another word. 

Gerard groaned in pleasure, his hands in Frank's dark hair immediately. “Fuck, Frankie, that feels so good,” he panted as he gave in the urge of snapping his hips forward. Frank stopped bobbing his head immediately and let Gerard fuck his mouth, submissively taking in any thrust without complaint. “You look so good, honey. Taking in daddy's cock in your sweet mouth. So good for me.” The words spurted out of Gerard's mouth as he kept bucking up into Frank with his eyes shut tightly, without any kind of filter, just saying anything that came to his mind. Frank's wet heat felt so good around his erection, and he honestly couldn't wait to finally feel the walls of his tight ass clench around him instead. He almost didn't trust his eyes when he looked down to see Frank with one of his arms behind his back, fingering his own hole to prepare himself for Gerard's cock. His eyebrows were drawn together in pleasure and he moaned like a pornstar. 

When he felt Frank trying to pull away, he let go of his head immediately and rested his hands on his thighs instead. Frank looked up at him and smirked, his lips flushed and still wet from his own saliva and Gerard's pre cum. Gerard had to swallow hard before being able to talk, the man in front of him making him feel close already. “Are you ready, Frankie?” he gasped, eager for more. 

“God yes,” Frank answered briefly and got up. Gerard shifted until he was in a position he figured would be most comfortable, then watched as Frank slowly lowered himself onto Gerard's length. He used his left hand to reach behind himself, enclosing the base of Gerard's shaft with his fingers to make sure it was upright, his right hand was pressed flat against Gerard's chest. 

Both men hissed when the older man's cock pushed against Frank's fairly well-stretched entrance, and Frank closed his eyes in pleasure as he let his body sink onto it. Gerard's grunt was drowned by Frank's loud moan, and Gerard would have told him to be quiet if Frank hadn't decided to not take any time to adjust at all, but instead start bouncing up and down immediately. 

Gerard gripped his boyfriend's hips tightly, helping him to keep his motions steady and fast as they both fell into some kind of ecstasy, panting and groaning. Probably way too loud noises of sweaty skin clashing and their mutual moans filled the tiny room, making what was happening very obvious to anybody walking by. Gerard felt the rush flow through his veins as he visualized how easy it was for them to get caught, in what kind of trouble they would get for having sex in fucking Disneyland. None of it would scare him at the moment though, none of it bothered him, all he could think about was how beautiful Frank looked bouncing up and down on his lap, how fucking sexy he was with his head thrown back and a thin coat of sweat on his face and chest, and Gerard's name constantly on his lips. 

“Fuck,” Gerard muttered as he felt himself growing closer. He let go of Frank's hip with his right hand and started jacking his boyfriend off, attempting to make him cum before he himself would, or maybe even at the same time. He moved his fist up and down in the same quick rhythm Frank was riding him, and he could see how that drove the younger man crazy.

“Oh god, yes-” he chanted, sounding so beautifully desperate it made Gerard want to shoot his load deep into his tight ass. “Gerard- Daddy, oh shit. I'm gonna cum, daddy, I'm gonna cum!”

“Keep going, honey. Cum for daddy,” Gerard encouraged, eager to see Frank's face when he orgasmed.

“Ger-ard!” he yelled out, again way too loud, but none of them could care less as Gerard felt Frank's hip stutter and his dick throb furiously, he increased his motions just a bit more and then Frank was cumming on top of him, panting like crazy as he stopped bouncing and his eyes rolled back in his skull, ropes of cum spurting onto both of their stomachs. “Fuck,” he gasped as the aftershocks rutted through him, making his body go weak. He leaned forward to rest his head against Gerard's chest, and he planted a loving kiss on his hair. 

“Was good?” Gerard asked with a silent chuckle.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank whispered back. “Can you keep going, I just-”

“'course.” Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips again, making sure to go slow to not hurt Frank in his oversensitivity. He felt so close already, the way Frank's walls had tightened around him during his orgasm had almost sent him over the edge.

Frank moaned happily when he felt Gerard's cock moving in his ass again, enjoying not having to do anything at all. “You can go faster, Gee, I can take it,” he assured him.

Gerard thrust his hips faster at this, feeling his orgasm approach quick now. Soon enough his motions got irregular as he felt the warm sensation build in his stomach, his legs buzzing with pleasure. Frank hissed and gripped Gerard's arms tighter when he fucked his ass just a little rougher for half a minute, which was followed by his semen shooting deep into Frank. Gerard gasped for breath as the pleasure ebbed through him, Frank planted kisses on his neck to make him feel even better. Eventually, when even the aftershocks were over and the two of them started to think straight again, they found themselves naked on a chair, panting, in a storeroom in Disneyland. 

Frank moved his head so he could look up at Gerard, and the moment their eyes met they burst into laughter. “I can't believe we just did that!” Frank exclaimed, shaking his head. 

“Wow, we're horrible people,” Gerard said when Frank got up, cleaning himself lazily with his underwear before he got dressed. “This is an amusement park for children. I don't think they'd approve some gay dudes fucking in their storeroom.”

“They wouldn't,” Frank agreed, chuckling as he watched Gerard getting dressed. “But, well. I couldn't have said no after you seduced me like that, right?”

“You got me hard in the first place with your stupid daddy-stuff!” Gerard protested as he closed his pants. 

“You love my stupid daddy-stuff,” Frank retorted and pecked Gerard's lips with a mischievous smile. 

Gerard chuckled, shaking his head. “I do. And I love you, you little sexy fucker.”


End file.
